Miraculous PreCure
by StarrySkylar
Summary: The kingdom of games known as Mystic Garden has fallen to the kingdom of chaos, Discord. Astrea Yukiko is a hikikomori who loves games, but hates the world. She's destined to become a PreCure and save both worlds from destruction, but will she do it? If she and her friends don't step up as PreCure, it's game over for everyone...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction! Hello, my name is StarrySkylar and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Miraculous PreCure!

Author's Note: *thoughts* Someone's inner thoughts in the story.

Flashback Italics mean a character is having a flashback.

(1) Extras from the author that are at the end of any chapter. They'll explain things not everyone will know or understand.

* * *

"So if I defeat you, I win the tournament?" the mysterious girl named Eclipse asked.

"Correct, you'll be this year's champion and you'll win a free prize afterwards."

The girl looking over the computer read the message and smiled to herself.

"Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted." she typed in.

The referee then came and stopped the idle chatter.

"Okay, you both know the rules. No cheating and remember to have fun, ok?"

As soon as she disappeared, the battle began. The girl moved her fingers across the keys as fast as she could, striking fast and hard at her opponent. He was a formidable foe, but she knew she would win. Eclipse began to feel herself tire, but as soon as she realized her foe was on the verge of collapse, she went in for the final blow!

"Astrea?" she heard someone call in the distance, but ignored it.

She wanted to see what prize she won. "Astrea?!" she heard the voice call out again.

"Give a minute, I'll be out soon," she said to the voice.

"You said that 5 days ago, you need to come out of your room!" the voice then yelled at her. It's true; she hadn't left her room for 5 days. She spent the entire time level grinding just for the tournament.

"Congratulations! You have won a brand new Divinity cell phone!" Astrea jumped for joy when she heard it, she'd wanted a new phone for a while now. Just then the door had been kicked open, but it didn't really shock her since she was used to it.

"Astrea Yukiko! You need to leave this room and take a shower now!" A girl with dark green hair wearing a school uniform walked into the room, with a boy their age in tow behind her.

"Astrea, I don't think it's good for you to sit alone in the dark all day like that. You get paler and paler by the day," the boy said.

"Hey Raiden and Keiko! I just won a brand new phone from Divinity!" Astrea said happily.

"That's great and all but have you tried on your uniform yet?" Keiko asked, but Astrea looked confused.

"Don't you remember? Before you started your 5 day level grind(1) in the dark, I left you your new school uniform in your closet." Astrea turned around and saw she was right. A dull gray and red uniform was hanging there just like Keiko said.

"I'm not going outside, especially to only go to school. Raiden himself once said I was genius and he's right. I don't need school," Astrea had said firmly to both of them.

"Astrea I know you're not over losing your parents and your second brother, but you can't keep living like this. You're really smart but you need to go to school at 14. Plus, you have us and you still have your eldest brother and…" Raiden was about to continue but he was stopped in the middle.

"Guys, losing most of my family isn't the only reason I won't go outside. It's just not a good place for someone like me to be. I'm introverted and I'm not much of a talker. The only hobbies I have are playing video games and reading manga. In a world like this, I'd be bullied the moment I walked in to school. This world is filled so much misconception from human ignorance and misunderstanding that no one can truly trust each other. An outsider like me will never fit in. Like a great anime character once said, "The world is just a shitty game."

Astrea was then met with a smack to the head with a book by Keiko.

"Watch your language! Astrea, we know that you hate the world, but you have to go outside. Besides, your form for school registration was already filled out." Astrea was still not convinced.

Raiden then chimed in with an idea "Don't you have to go to the mall to get your new phone? You'll have to leave the house for that." She hadn't thought about that.

"Oh, then maybe one of you could…" hearing her stumble, Keiko caught on.

"No can do, you have to get yourself, otherwise, one of us gets to keep it." Astrea knew that they were right about leaving the house and they would take her phone. She worked hard to win it and she didn't want to lose it before she even got it.

"Do I really have to go to school?"

"Yes, yes you do," both replied simultaneously.

"Fine, I'll go, but just so you don't take my new phone from me." They both ran up to her and hugged her tightly. This would be the first time she would have left the house in three years.

"Great! You start tomorrow." Keiko said happily. Astrea sighed to herself. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Chapter 1- An Introverted Heroine? Cure Star is Born!

Opening- Let's Play! Miraculous PreCure!

* * *

"King Divinity! King Divinity!" a small purple cat fairy called as she quickly flew into the room.

"Shh! Any humans here will hear you if you scream like that! And what are you doing in your fairy form? Remember, you can't continuously switch back and forth like how you did in Mystic Garden.''

The small cat fairy apologized and turned into a young adult human with purple hair wearing a violet blazer and a white dress.

"I came to tell you the winner of the Royal tournament. It is a young girl named Astrea Yukiko."

"Is she the sister of our employee Haru Yukiko?"

"I am not completely sure, but I remember him mentioning two younger siblings. And if they are related, she might have the potential to…"

"Become a PreCure?" The girl was surprised when he finished her sentence.

"You're really homesick, aren't you Spark?" Spark felt like he was reading her mind.

"Yes your majesty, I am. I wish to one day return home to the kingdom and I'm willing to fight for that cause."

"Are you sure? None of the other fairies I've sent out are yet to respond since the kingdom fell. Also, with what happened to Sunny and Cure Bravery…" the king suddenly trailed off. No one ever felt comfortable talking about what happened to those two.

"But they aren't me! With the help of new cures, we can take back the kingdom, stop Discord, and go home! Plus with others help, we might be able to save the queen and Cure Bravery!" The king knew she was right. Not only were they short on defense, they had no one to protect Paradise Meadows either, with their royal guard almost completely destroyed and their only cures with Discord.

"You're right Spark." They both began to look hopeful.

"I believe it's time we finally began to fight back, but can you do it? Are you willing to serve your world and find new legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, to help us?" She quickly replied yes and saluted.

"Then go! Find a new legendary warrior and end this war!"

"I won't let you down your majesty!" she said while running off. He was happy to see her filled with energy, but all he could do was pray for her and the new soon to be PreCure's safety.

* * *

"Class, I would like you to meet Astrea Yukiko. She hasn't been to school for a while because she was home schooled until now. Please treat her nicely and help her since it's been a long time since she was in school." The teacher instructed her to say a few words about herself.

"Hello, my name is Astrea. I like video games and playing with animals." There wasn't much else to say. She never had many likes and dislikes to begin with. After she sat down in her seat, the rest of the day flew by in a blur. The only things she really remembered was that Keiko was in her class so if she needed help, she could always ask her. Except for English, but she didn't need her for that since she was already fluent. Otherwise her other subjects had been normal and boring.

"Finally! School is over!" she said to herself. Raiden and Keiko both had club activities to attend to so she was on her own. For a person who hadn't been outside for three years, she knew the city pretty well from memorizing maps and watching news stories on the city. Lucky for her, the school was only a few blocks from the mall, a perfect hanging spot for people her age.

She went into the mall and made a break for the Divinity store without a second thought. She quickly found the store and happily walked in. She then talked to the person at the front desk.

"Are you Astrea Yukiko, winner of the Royal tournament?" She nodded excitedly. After filling out some paper work, she finally got her new phone she worked so hard to get.

"I have to find that girl," Spark thought to herself. "The life of Mystic Garden and Paradise Meadows depend on it." Spark was running all around the mall looking for Astrea, hoping she could become a PreCure and save the worlds.

* * *

Eyecatch 1- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden are seen sitting together on a couch playing a game. Astrea jumps up and down on the couch when she wins while Keiko throws a fit and Raiden pouts. All of their fairies appear on the screen, look at them, and then look at each other sighing.

Eyecatch 2- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden find a present and open it. It reveals their Cure consoles and they use them to transform into Cure Star, Cure Lucky, and Cure Flare.

* * *

"Target confirmed. And she is quickly moving towards second target, Astrea Yukiko," a strange woman said into a communicator.

"Good, than retrieve the fairy target and return to base. Make sure she does not meet the human." The woman received these orders and began to move out of her hiding place, but she was too late. Spark had already met Astrea. She needed a distraction so she could take the fairy girl.

Just then, she noticed a boy looking at some headphones in a store. "Hello mister, would you like to try some new Discord headphones? You seem interested in a pair," the strange woman said. The boy replied with a yes and he put them on.

He soon heard strange noises fill his head as he listened through to the headphones. He fell to the floor in pain as he suddenly lost consciousness, but his eyes opened back up. They were as black as night and he looked extremely pale. A music clef note emerged from where his heart should be and the woman smiled. She then picked up a boom box next to his body and began to chant a dark spell.

"Your heart will be dyed black, and you shall serve your new master. Come forth to wreck chaos on this world!"

* * *

Astrea began to walk out of the mall before she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's ok, it was totally my fault," Astrea said, while helping her up.

"I shouldn't be looking at my phone while walking." Astrea looked at the girl from head to toe. The girl somehow seemed familiar, but Astrea knew that was impossible. She decided to brush the feeling of and go straight home like she planned, but the girl stopped her.

"Wait, I don't mean to disrupt you again, but I'm looking for someone. I am a representative from Divine Corporation and I'm looking for a girl named Astrea Yukiko. Do you know her or have you seen her?" the girl asked.

"That's me, is there some information you need from me? I already gave you my e-mail and everything when I went to receive my phone." Astrea had replied in a slightly annoyed voice. It was getting late and she wanted to return home soon.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you personally…"

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day."

"PreCure…"

"What?"

"Please become a legendary warrior, PreCure, and save our worlds from oblivion!"

Astrea was extremely confused. She had no idea what the purple haired girl was talking about.

"Wait, what's a PreCure…" Astrea began, but both girls flinched when they suddenly heard a screech.

"A Riota… I have to stop it!" the girl suddenly said, and ran toward the noise.

"Wait! Usually if you hear something like that, you run away from it, not towards it!" Astrea decided to run after her. She knew what she was doing was stupid and should just run away, but she had a strange urge to protect the strange girl.

"Riot! Riot!" The monster was screaming at people and causing havoc.

"Yes! Keep wreaking havoc amongst these humans so that our Lord of Discord is pleased."

"Stop this Arachne! I'm the one you want."

"So you finally came, little fairy Spark," the spider woman said.

*So the weird girl's name is Spark,* Astrea thought to herself, *but why is she looking for me?*

Arachne started glaring at Astrea. She saw the potential within her and was determined to stop Spark from fulfilling her duties.

"Wow, is this the girl you planned to make a warrior? She looks like she just crawled out from under a rock that was buried in a mound of garbage! I didn't know the standards to be a PreCure are so low in this day and age."

Astrea was about to snap back, but Spark cut in before she could. "This girl has amazing potential! I don't care what you or anyone else in the Anarchy Alliance says. She will become a PreCure and save our worlds from your chaos."

"Wait, I never agreed to…"

"Silence! The both of you! Riota, take the fairy and destroy the girl. No one is becoming a legendary warrior on my watch!" The Riota went running towards the two girls.

Spark ran in front of Astrea and she was the one who was hit instead. Spark had hit the wall, transforming into a small cat fairy in the process. Astrea was surprised to see that happen, but she was even more confused now than she was before. What was happening to her and why? What did she ever do to deserve this? She finally realized that this was the bad gut feeling she had the day before. With all this chaos happening around her, she began to wish she never went outside…

These thoughts continued to swirl around in her head until she heard Spark call out to her.

"Astrea! Don't be afraid, you have the power to fight back! I didn't come here to let you get killed now." Spark sent a light from her hand to Astrea. A small star shaped jewel landed in her hand. Just then her pocket started glowing. She took her phone out to look at it, but it didn't look the same as before. The phone now was shining silver in color and a case suddenly appeared on it. The case was vivid purple with shining gems rimming the edges and had a blue shooting star on the back of it.

"What happened to my phone?!"

"I changed it into a Cure Console! Use it to transform into a PreCure and stop Arachne from destroying the mall!" Astrea knew that it would be smarter at this point to run away, go home, and pretend none of this ever happened, but something made her stop and think. Was it really ok to keep hiding from her problems? Was it really ok to just go home and hide in the dark like she had been for the past four years? Arachne interrupted her thinking and started yelling at the girl.

"Give it up civilian! Just hand over the little device you got there and that fairy so you can go free." After hearing those words, Astrea finally made a decision.

"No…"

"What?!"

"I said no! I'm sick and tired of running away and hiding from people like you! Now, I have my own power! Now I can fight back!" Astrea was now to determine to beat the Riota standing in front of her.

"What do I do with this thing now, Spark?"

"Place the PreJewel in the empty hole on the top of the Console and shout, "Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm start!""

Astrea placed the star shaped jewel in place and traced a star shape in the center of her Console. Then she shouted what she was told. "Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm start!"

A large burst of light came from the Cure Console and engulfed her. She was now in an open space surrounded by a purple light. She spun around and ribbons swirled onto her forming a white dress. She spun again now having a purple vest and a blue bow on her chest. Twirling in the air, a skirt with a purple layer and a blue layer appeared around her waist. More ribbons appeared, giving her white boots with small blue wings on the bottom and purple ribbons on the top. Her twin tails fell out, and then her dark brown hair grew longer turning light blue, with another ribbon forming around it creating a star shaped bow holding up a newly formed pony tail. She tapped the Cure Console on her waist and it became a small white bag. After landing on the ground she looked at herself in confusion.

"What happened to me?! Why do I look like this?!"

"You're a legendary warrior, PreCure! I'll explain the rest to you later, but right now you need to pick a name!" Astrea still had a hard time following what Spark was saying since she was stuck on the "I'm a legendary warrior now" part. But one thing was for certain, she now had to name her new self.

For some reason, a flashback from long ago appeared in her head. "Mommy, why did you give me such a strange name?"

"Because, I remember that your father and I were reading books about stars when I found out I would have you. Astrea means star and you were born on a starry night just like tonight. Not only that, it's rare to find someone with this name, too. That makes you really unique!" The flash back ended and she came back to reality. She knew the perfect name for herself now.

"The passionate light shining in the night sky, Cure Star!" and she struck a final pose.

"I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I'm in a video game now or something."

"Dammit! Now I won't get the promotion I wanted! Riota, kill her before she causes me any more trouble!"

The Riota screeched and started running right towards her. It threw a punch at her, but she easily dodged the hit.

*This really is like a game,* she thought to herself, *but how do I deliver the finishing blow?*

Star decided to go on the offensive and headed straight towards the monster to land a strong punch to the stomach. It was sent flying, but it still got up. Now they were both furiously attacking each other, but Star was the one landing the most hits. Star began to realize something as she was fighting.

"Spark! How long is this going to last? I can't keep going forever!"

"You have to purify it! It's the only way to stop the Riota."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Just use your spirit to attack it!"

Star had no idea what she meant, but decided to just go for it. She stopped and drew a star shape in the air shouting, "PreCure Starlight Burst!"

She punched the star at the Riota sending a large stream of light at it. The Riota was engulfed in light and disappeared, leaving a broken boom box and a music clef that floated away somewhere.

Just then, a boy was waking up from a strange dream he was having, taking off the now destroyed headphones and throwing them away.

"Stupid PreCure… you'll regret the day you made enemies with me!" With that, Arachne went away in a sudden flash.

The mall returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened while Astrea turned back to her normal self.

"Thank you for saving me," Spark said to her. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead right now."

"No problem, but you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home," Astrea replied.

"It's alright; I'll tell you everything I know." With that, Astrea and Spark headed home, and for the first time in forever, Astrea felt like she was the happiest girl in the world.

*Maybe the world isn't as bad as I thought it was…*

* * *

Ending- PreCure Fantasy

(1) Level grinding is a term used by gamers. It's when the gamer plays the game for a long period of time to raise their levels to an extremly high point. They usually do this before a final boss or to practice before a tournament.

Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is always asked for to help make the story better. See you next time! Here is a preview for next chapter.

EDIT- I noticed there was an inconsistency of how long Astrea was a hikikomori. I couldn't decide between three or four years and I accidentally left both periods of time in the story. She was one for three years, but it'll be a while before I tell you why. I hope that clears things up.

* * *

Next time, Chapter 2- The Happy-Go-Lucky Best Friend! I Want To Be a PreCure!

"What? I can't be excited to go outside?"

"This is the first time I've seen you so happy, Astrea."

"My name is Narcissus. I am one of the generals from the Anarchy Alliance."

"I want to be a PreCure! I've always wanted to be a magical girl!"

* * *

...Did I just quote Frozen?...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! And no, I'm not dead. I've just been lazy busy. I meant to have this up before Christmas, but half of the file was deleted so it took a while to redo the ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible.

Authors Note- *thoughts* Symbols to show a character is thinking.

* * *

Pretty Cure are the legendary warriors known throughout history to be saviors of many worlds. Across the universe they are known for stopping some of the greatest villains of all time and saving trillions upon trillions of people. While the origin of who they are or where they came from is often unknown, one thing is known for certain. Pretty Cure are normal people who give their lives to protect what they love from ultimate evils and will stop at nothing to succeed. All Pretty Cures are known for being pure of heart, kind, caring, and helping everyone around them. They are known as the greatest heroes of legends for these reasons… or so they say…

*There's so much wrong with what Spark told me about these legendary warriors. I've always liked manga stories with this type of lore, but I don't fit the description at all. Kind? I can count many a time where I've been pretty mean to people around me (not to mention on the internet). Caring? Honestly, I could care less about anything or anyone around me (let alone this world). Plus the last one, pure of heart… seems completely opposite of who I am. I admit I can be pretty arrogant and sarcastic most of the time. Also, I don't like to help people that much really. Helping Spark was more like a once in a lifetime thing. I don't want to become someone I'm not just to make others happy…*

It was a normal morning in Sukairain City. Astrea, Raiden, and Keiko were walking to school, but the thoughts about being a PreCure still swirled around Astrea's head. It had been several days since the incident and the fact that it wasn't a dream still bothered her. Also, at this point in time, she still had no idea what was going on. The purple cat fairy, supposedly named Spark, has been sleeping since the incident happened and refused to wake up. So Astrea was left to her own thoughts on what these "PreCure" were with the little information she was given by the sleeping cat.

"Astrea, what's wrong? You've been quiet the entire time we've been walking… did something happen?" Keiko suddenly said during their quiet walk.

"Oh… it's nothing… there's just been a lot on my mind ever since I started school… there's nothing else to it…"Keiko and Raiden both knew she wasn't a girl of many words, but they could both tell something was up.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? You're not having any problems with your classes? And you're not being bullied like you thought you would be right?" Raiden asked her.

"No, not at all. I've just been tired for the past few days is all…" she replied.

*Yeah, I'm tired, tired of not knowing what the hell is going on…* she thought to herself, *am I ever going to get some answers?*

Just then, the bell rang for their first class. They all said goodbye and departed to their classrooms.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Happy-Go-Lucky Best Friend! I Want To Be a PreCure!

Opening- Let's Play! Miraculous PreCure!

* * *

"Arachne, how could you fail such a simple task that I have given you?" an ominous voice asked a tall woman in a dark colored work suit.

"An unanticipated problem had risen, my lord… I jumped to conclusions and I fought recklessly. I won't allow it to happen again…"

"It better not, we've come this far now. I wouldn't want my plans to be ruined just because a few teenagers got in my way. Now go, I have a meeting to attend to. And as for your punishment, I think it would be best if your bank account was suspended for the time being…"

"But Lord Erebus…!"

"Silence you fool! Never talk back to your superior! Also, my name in this world is Satoshi Atsushi. You are to address me correctly, understood?"

"Yes Lord Ere… I mean Atsushi-sama. I will be taking my leave then…" Arachne stood up and walked out of the room. She was clearly ticked off so none of her coworkers dared to speak to her, except for one…

He was a young man in his early 20's. He wore a dark brown suit with a dark blue tie and had long blonde hair down to his back. "Oh Kaori… if only you were a little bit stronger, you could've completed such a simple task. To think you were beaten by an adolescent… how pathetic!"

"Shut up Narcissus! And that was no ordinary child… she turned into a PreCure right before my eyes. You really expect me to defeat someone like that?!"

"Well, if she had just been born… then yes. Being defeated by a new born PreCure is just plain sad. I've could've taken her with ease."

"No way! Keep your disgusting hands off of her Narcissus! If anyone is going to defeat Cure Star, it will be me!"

"Fine then, maybe next time I hear about her, hopefully, it will be news of her death."

"Whatever… now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Also, you should cut your hair already! You look like girl…"

"At least I don't have wrinkles!" With that, Arachne angrily stomped away in distress.

"Cure Star huh… maybe I'll pay you a visit after all and see if you're really as strong as she said…"Narcissus teleported away to meet this strange Cure, but there's something that neither Arachne nor Narcissus noticed during their little dispute. They were being watched by one of their superiors from the shadows. It seemed like he was a teenager.

"Idiots… the both of them, but I think I'll sit back and watch just a little longer. It'll be interesting to have another Cure around here besides me and Malice." He suddenly teleported off somewhere himself.

* * *

"Finally, school is over!" Astrea yawned happily."I can finally go outside and breathe fresh air!" She had just gotten out of class and was now walking down the hallway. She had been thinking about going outside all day (which was a first). She thought that maybe on the way home, a certain purple cat would wake up and give her some answers.

"Wow, I've never seen you so happy before. When have you been so happy to go outside?" Raiden suddenly said walking up to her.

"What, I can't be excited to go outside?

"No, I never said that! Its just that I've never seen you so happy before, Astrea. It just doesn't seem like you. Did something good happen?"

"No, not really, the outside world just seems more interesting than I thought it was," is what she said, but what she thought was different.

*Good? HA! More like increasingly annoying. First, I turn into a magical girl, then my supposed mascot falls asleep on me, and now I have no answers to any of the questions I have to ask her. Oh, and don't forget about school! If that mad woman of an English teacher gives us one more essay to write for homework, I'm gonna…!*

"Astrea, are you ok? You're glaring into space…" Raiden said worriedly.

"Oh, nothing… just a lot on my mind…" Astrea said quietly. *I've got to stop talking to myself…*

"By the way, have you seen Keiko anywhere? I haven't seen her all day." Raiden asked.

"No, I haven't seen her, but I'm heading home. If you see her, can you tell her I left already?" Astrea asked.

"Sure, I think she's in anime club, but I'll get around to telling her."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Astrea went out the doors while Raiden headed towards his own club. The ironic part about their conversation is that Keiko was watching them around the corner the whole time.

*Fufufu… I ship my best friends together so hard! Moving on to more pressing matters… WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?! I've known her for five years now and she's never been this happy before. NEVER! Has good luck befallen her? Did she get a new video game? Did she buy a new console? Wait, did she get a boyfriend that I don't know about?! That completely kills my Astraden ship! Stay calm Keiko… whatever this is, as her best friend and sister… I WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS! I'm so happy I skipped club today!* Keiko quietly followed Astrea outside. Something interesting was about to happen to the both of them.

* * *

Eyecatch 1- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden are seen sitting together on a couch playing a game. Astrea jumps up and down on the couch when she wins while Keiko throws a fit and Raiden pouts. All of their fairies appear on the screen, look at them, and then look at each other sighing.

Eyecatch 2- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden find a present and open it. It reveals their Cure consoles and they use them to transform into Cure Star, Cure Lucky, and Cure Flare.

* * *

"Ok purple cat fairy thing, time to wake up!" Astrea was far out into the forest next to the school. Now that she was alone with the fairy, she was hoping to get some answers.

"Oh, good morning Astrea, how have you been?"

"Morning?! Are you kidding me?! It's the afternoon… four days later! I demand answers you lazy cat!" Astrea yelled. She was determined to get her to talk today.

"Wait, what… oh I remember now! You're my PreCure partner."

"No shit Sherlock. Who else's bag would you be sleeping in? Anyway, your nap time is over. I want answers, I can't do this whole "hero" thing alone!"

"Of course you can't do this alone, this isn't a "lone wolf" type of story. You'll have other PreCure to work with."

"Wait, really? Who are they? Where are they? Why didn't you tell me earlier? What's going on here?! I'm so confused… I WANT ANSWERS!" Astrea quickly said. She started to sound like she was panicking.

"Calm down and breathe girl. Ok, first of all, I don't know who they are or where they might be. Your partners haven't been born yet. The fairies that were supposed to be partners never came back. The only other PreCure around are Bravery and Wisdom, but…"

"They're on our side now."

"Who said that?" Astrea and Spark said simultaneously.

"I did. My name is Narcissus of the Anarchy Alliance. I've come for your head, Cure Star" the young man said, walking out of the shadows. He had long blonde hair similar to a girl's. He wore a long brown trench coat with yellow buckles and carried a black mirror in his hands. His brown eyes looked like they were hypnotized.

"Great, another psychopath to deal with. Let me guess, you want the fairy and my transformation device. Then you want me to go home and pretend this never happened, but you'll most likely kill me anyway just cause you want to. Well guess what, I'm not taking any bull from you or from any bad guy. I'm not going to fight you cause I have to… I'm fighting you cause I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Wow, young ones today have such mouths on them. This fight may actually be interesting."

"Yeah, I just hope it's more interesting than you. Your face is boring me already," she retorted.

"Once again with that mouth of yours… I may seem boring to you, but at least I'm not as pale as a vampire."

"Oh no he didn't…" Spark said quietly.

"Oh yes he did! And he's going down now! BRING IT ON BLONDIE!"

"Same to you, newb."

"Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm Start!"

* * *

"Hello, anyone here? Hello?" a strange looking young man said while wondering in the forest.

"Anyone? Please? I'm lost, scared, home sick, hungry, and I don't know what to do!" he continued to whine. "I don't know how to find a PreCure partner!"

"Are you lost Mister? I can help you get back to the city if you need to," a girl with dark green hair asked him.

"Um… yes, I am lost, but I'm actually looking for someone," he confessed quietly.

"Oh, then I can help you find them. This forest can get pretty confusing sometimes. I'm actually looking for someone too, we can look for them together! My name is Keiko Hoshi by the way, just call me Keiko."

"Okay then, my name is… well I actually don't have a name anymore. You can just call me whatever you want, I don't really care," he told her. Keiko wasn't really surprised that he didn't have a name. He was tall with shoulder length dark green hair and looked like he was between the ages of 18 and 21. He was wearing a no-longer-white shirt with a dirty dark green jacket and brown loafers. She guessed he was homeless.

"Okay, mister… I guess I'll help you, but who are you looking for?" she asked. Keiko knew this wasn't a good idea, talking to some strange man she just met out in the middle of the forest with no witnesses, but for some reason, she wanted to trust him.

"… The person I'm looking for, well, they're kinda hard to describe…"

"It's ok, just try me. I'm sure we can find them if we try hard enough."

"PreCure…"

"What…?"

"I'm looking for a PreCure partner…"

"Who… is… that?" As the words left Keiko's mouth, the ground started shaking as if there was a small earthquake. The force caused her to loose balance and she fell to her knees, but the green haired man continued to stand still like nothing was happening. However, he did have a look of grave worry on his face.

"A Riota?! Sorry Keiko, but I have to go. Get out of this forest and run as fast as you can!" He ran off in a different direction, but it didn't sit right with her to not follow him.

"Wait, up, I'm coming with you! You can't just leave a young girl in the forest alone!"

"Wow, to think you've been able to fight back the Riota for so long. I'm actually very impressed, but it seems that your strength is wearing thin… How Arachne lost to such a newb boggles my mind to no end." Narcissus had been taunting Cure Star since the battle began, but he was right. This battle was going on longer than she had hoped. She was getting tired.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to a weak and stupid looking enemy!" She was on her knees having a hard time trying to standing up. The Riota was similar to a jack hammer and kept pounding the ground every time she landed while moving all over the place. It wouldn't allow her to have steady ground to stand on plus the shaking made her feel sick.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up, but I'll wait until it's all over. For now, stand still so I can kill you!" Star jumped up to land another punch, but the Riota punched back and sent her flying into a tree. It started to shake the ground again. She felt too sick and dizzy to get up this time.

"Giving up already? And here I thought you would actually be a challenge…"

"Shut up! I will… defeat you… urgh…" She covered her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

"Haha! You're finished Cure Star! Riota, take her down!" The Riota started to go for the final blow, but then a magical green shield protected her.

"I won't let you hurt her!" yelled the strange person who was talking to Keiko earlier. "I won't allow you to destroy the PreCure!"

"Who… are… you…?" Cure Star whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, we're on the same side. I'm here to help," he said to her.

"Slow down, mister! You're running too fast and… What the hell is going on?!" Keiko came running out of the forest to see this confusing scene in front of her.

"Keiko?! Why are you here?!"

"Who are… wait… Astrea, what's going on?! And why is your hair blue?!" Keiko yelled at her.

"Keiko, why your friend looks different doesn't matter right now, you have to run away!" the strange man yelled back.

"Who the hell are… wait… forget it! Riota, move him out of the way and kill the PreCure!" The Riota knocked him out of the way and he crashed into a tree. When he landed, his true formed shocked everyone. He turned into a green rabbit and was holding a small shining light.

"What the…?! I was talking to a man rabbit thing the entire time?!" Keiko was extremely confused at this point, but she ran over to see if he was okay.

"He was a fairy? How lucky am I! I get to capture two fairies and kill a PreCure… best day ever!" Narcissus said excitedly.

"I won't let that happen! Keiko, you have to fight him!" the green rabbit said.

"Wait, what? Me!? I can't fight them!"

"You have the power to defeat them! Use this to transform into a PreCure and defeat the Riota." The rabbit gave her the small shining light he was holding while it shaped itself into a clover. Keiko noticed a similar light in her pocket. She took it out and it had turned into a Cure console. "Place the PreJewel at the top and yell, 'Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm Start!' to transform!" the rabbit said before passing out.

"No way… little girl I suggest you put that down or else I'll…"

"Oh, shut up! Anyone who's an enemy of Astrea is an enemy of mine! I won't let you mess with them any longer! Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm start!" She did what the green rabbit said and placed the PreJewel at the top of the console.

A bright light came out of the Cure Console and engulfed Keiko's body. She was now in an open space surrounded by green light. Ribbons swirled around her to form a white dress. She twirled around and now had a green vest with a yellow bow on her chest. More ribbons appeared to form a skirt with green and yellow layers around her waist. She spun again to have white boots laced with green ribbons form on her. Her pony tail fell out and her dark green hair grew longer turning a lighter shade of green forming twin tails held up by yellow ribbons. She tapped the Cure Console to her waist that became a white bag. She landed on the ground looking very surprised to see her new self.

"What the… this outfit… is… is… SO CUTE! Astrea, why didn't you ask me to fight with you sooner?! This outfit is GORGEOUS!" Keiko boasted.

"Will you stop gushing about yourself for a second and listen! I'll explain what's happening to you later, but right now, you need to pick a name and KILL THAT THING BEFORE IT KILLS US!"

"Okay, sorry Astre- I mean- Cure Star. I'll think of something to-"

"ARE YOU TWO CHILDREN DONE YET?! I'm not getting any younger here." Narcissus was very angry at this point. He allowed a PreCure to be born plus he knew wouldn't hear the end of it at work.

"Hey! Quit yelling at us Mr. Bobby Buzzkill! I'm trying to think of a name and-" Something caught Keiko's attention mid-sentence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a four leaf clover. She turned to look at it directly and thought to herself for a minute. She turned back around, ready to say her new name.

"The shining star blessed with happiness, Cure Lucky!" she yelled striking a final pose.

"Okay then, Lucky, let's see how you fight. Riota, destroy her!" Narcissus barked the order at the Riota.

It started to pound the ground again and went charging in at her to go for a punch. She quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. The Riota stopped to look for her, but was sent flying by a powerful drop kick.

"Don't underestimate me, I've spared enough with Raiden and played enough fighting games with Astrea to know a few moves."

The Riota started to charge at her again, making the ground shake even more as he moved. She dodged once again, this time punching it from behind. This process continued for a while and the Riota began to tire. The speed she was attacking was too much for it. The next kick she made was a strong one, the Riota had a problem trying to get back up.

"Astre- I mean- Star! How do I end this before it gets back up again?"

"You have to purify it! It's the only way I know how."

"But how do I purify it?!"

"I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out how I did it myself… Just try focusing your energy into one place and then release it onto the Riota!" Lucky didn't completely understand what she was saying, but decided to try anyway.

She focused all of her energy into her hands. She then drew a clover shape in the air shouting "PreCure Lucky Blitz!" and pushed it at Riota.

The Riota disappeared in the stream of light. A small floating construction hat floated away leaving a broken jackhammer in its place.

"Now I know why Arachne was so frustrated. You PreCure can be such a pain, but I digress," Narcissus said after staying quiet most of the fight.

"What now? Do you want to fight us since we're both weak?" Lucky asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I only wanted to test your strength to see if she was really telling the truth. I now see that you are both formidable enemies not to be messed with. I will be in trouble back at headquarters, but it was worth it. Au revoir… Astrea and Keiko." He then teleported away to an unknown location.

* * *

"Idiot, how can he let them go free?" A mysterious boy had been watching the entire battle from the shadowy tree tops.

"I guess it doesn't matter that much, since I will most likely be the one to end them. They don't seem to be that strong, Narcissus and Arachne are just weak." The strange boy heard a rustling below him. He looked down to see that he wasn't the only spectator watching.

"I guess they won't be the only Cures fighting me… Maybe he'll make a good candidate too. Don't let that foolish trio finish you before I do. I can't wait to meet you…" He teleported away, most likely to where Narcissus went.

Meanwhile, the boy watching from down below looked forward in shock to see his two best friends fight like that. In his state of confusion, all he could do was run away from the scene.

* * *

"Astrea, are you feeling better?" Keiko asked her.

"Yeah, I feel better since the world isn't spinning anymore," a now somewhat sick Astrea said.

"I can't thank you two enough for helping me," the recovered green rabbit started to say. "I wouldn't be alive without you."

"No problem, I don't mind helping out a friend in need."

"But Keiko, now you're in danger! You saw what happened to me! You'll get hurt now too! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt…" Astrea trailed off.

"It's okay, Astrea, I don't mind getting myself in trouble if it means protecting you. You're my big sister, I won't let you get hurt on my watch."

"Thanks Keiko, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm okay! I want to be a PreCure. I've always wanted to be a magical girl!"

"Well then, if you want to fight with me, I won't stop you… and Keiko, you love me no matter what happens, right?"

"Of course I love you! You're my sister!"

"Good to know… so don't hate me for this… BLARGG!" Astrea threw up on Keiko.

"EEWW! Astrea, why did it have to be all over my new shoes!"

"I told you I was sor- BLARGG..."

"ASTREA!" A now sad and angry Keiko dragged the sick Astrea home to be treated.

* * *

Ending- PreCure Fantasy

Well, that's it for today. Hopefully chapter 3 won't take as long... Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter. Bye!

* * *

"Their names are Astrea and Keiko."

*I know people need time to themselves, but this is ridiculous.*

"I need to find a PreCure partner quickly!"

"Astrea... Keiko... I thought I could trust you..."

Chapter 3- The Cure's Secret? Raiden's Undercover Job!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is final here and it didn't take 5 months. Anyway, enjoy this one because Chapter 4 is gonna take more time...

Author's Notes: *thoughts* Symbols to show a character is thinking.

(1) Extras from the author that are at the end of any chapter. They'll explain things not everyone will know or understand.

* * *

"But, why did it have to be all over my new shoes?!"

"Keiko, get over it. That was a week ago and I can buy you new shoes."

"BUT...!"

"No more buts. We've been fighting as magical girls for only a few days and I'm already sick of your complaining. Now shut up and stop talking about the issue before Raiden gets here..."

"Astrea, you don't have to be so rude," Spark suddenly interrupted.

"I don't even want to hear anything out of your lazy ass. I haven't gotten any answers out of you yet, you always bail or fall asleep when we go to battle, and you're not a good mentor. End of story."

"Keiko... is she always this rude?" Spark was surprised by how Astrea scolded her in such a way. No one had ever spoken to her like that.

"No, she's just tired. Other times she can actually be somewhat nice. I think the whole PreCure business is just getting to her," Keiko said to Spark. Even though they knew each other for years now, Astrea was still easily annoyed by almost anything or anyone.

Astrea suddenly breathed a heavy sigh before speaking again. "I wish we could find the next PreCure before I lose my sanity from this stress."

"Who are you guys talking to?" Raiden suddenly came running up behind them. Shocked by his appearance, Astrea grabbed Spark and stuffed her into her bag.

"Uh, we were talking to each other silly! No one else is here..." Keiko quickly said to him.

"Okay then, I just wanted to ask you two about something. You've been leaving early lately so I haven't seen you in a while."

"Really?! We didn't notice...we've just had important business to take care of after school. Nothing else. Nope. Nothing you need to worry about...hehe..." Raiden knew Keiko was a terrible liar and Astrea had been quiet ever since he got there. He knew something was wrong.

"Do you guys wanna do something after school... or are you still busy with whatever you've been doing lately?"

"Sorry we still have to do a thing. And no, you can't come. Oh, school is starting already?! I'll see you guys later, I have an English test that will be a 100% to go take. Goodbye." Astrea scurried off to class.

"You know, I forgot I have to talk to Sensei about...something...I gotta go too...BYE!" Keiko ran off after Astrea, heading towards class. Raiden was confused by their sudden actions, considering they almost always tell him everything going on.

*I know people occasionally need time to themselves, but this is ridiculous. I'm not sure I wanna wait this out or get into the mess they seem to be in. I guess I'll have to wait... Hopefully Astrea and Keiko can handle whatever they've gotten into this time.* He let these thoughts continue to swirl around in his head as he went to class.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Cure's Secret? Raiden's Uncover Job!

Opening- Let's Play! Miraculous PreCure!

* * *

"Do subordinates disobey just to spite me?" Lord Erebus sounded really annoyed.

"Atsushi-sama, I know acted without order, but i did learn some valuable information. Cure Star's name is Astrea and Cure Lucky's name is Keiko. I'll have my pixels search the city for these two girls, that way we'll always know what their next move is." Lord Erebus thought about what his worker said over before speaking.

"Okay then, I'll call the factory and have them send more over. I'll admit that this is good information, but I can't let you go for acting without order."

"I understand, Atsushi-sama. I will take whatever punishment you have for me." He had to contemplate his punishment for a moment. While he did bring back important information on the enemy, he still disobeyed. It was tough decision to make for his old friend.

"Alright then, you were promised a paid vacation soon, but you will now work that week without pay. If you still want the vacation, you'll have to work even harder for it than you did before. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Atsushi-sama! I will do whatever it takes!"

"Good. Now, get back to work and don't disobey me again. Also, send in Kaori when you leave." Neo left the room with a huge smirk on his face. He knew how cruel Lord Erebus could be in reality, but since he picks favorites, he usually got off easy unlike the others.

*Who knew being childhood friends with the boss could help me this much! But, I have to be smart about this. If I slip up again, I won't get away with causing trouble. I have to show him that I'm better physically and mentally than those other two knuckle heads. I'll prove that I'm the best!* He kept thinking these selfish thoughts all the way to Arisu Kaori's office. He walked in without even knocking to tell her his good news.

"He let you off that easy?!"

"Yep, told you I was better than you."

"Damn you Narcissus..." She started to get up from her desk and walk out her office door, but he stopped her before she could.

"Oh no, Kaori, you know the rules. You can't say our real names or the human workers will hear you."

"Fine. I hate you, Neo."

"That's Masashi-SAN to you." She angrily stomped away, out of her office, to see what her boss had to say to her.

* * *

*I want to know what they're doing, but that's an invasion of privacy. All girls deserve privacy when they want it right? But I want to know!* These thoughts had been going through Raiden's head for a while now. After he asked yesterday, Astrea and Keiko both ran off in a hurry. They did the same earlier that day after school and he was now walking home alone.

*I don't want to keep pestering them, but I really want to know. Maybe what I saw last week wasn't a dream and they really are in trouble...* It was true; at first he thought seeing those two transform to fight a monster was a dream, but with them acting strange, they may actually be in real danger.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Raiden suddenly heard a strange voice coming from the nearby bushes. He went over to check what it was, but was surprised by what was talking. It was a small fox that was carrying a small bag.

"Um, was that you little guy?" he said while peeking into the bushes.

"Yes! Yes it was! My name is Blaze, its a pleasure to meet you." Raiden jumped back in surprise. The fox flew up to him to take a closer look at the boy.

"You seem like a strong person, do you think you could help me find someone important? I need protection from some bad guys." Raiden wasn't really paying that much attention to what the fox was saying. He was still stuck on the *there's a magical fox flying in front of me* part.

"Um...sure, talking flying fox thing, I'll help you?" He still sounded really confused.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Blaze and I'm a fairy from Mystic Garden."

*Okay, either this is actually happening and I'm talking to a fox fairy, or I've completely lost my mind from lack of sleep and need to cut back on the caffeine. Either way, this is crazy.* Blaze noticed that he looked out of it so he decided to explain himself.

"I need to find a PreCure partner quickly! This world and mine are in danger. If I can find a legendary warrior to help, we'll be saved!" After hearing that, Raiden remembered what he saw in his dream last. He thought he heard something about PreCure while walking up to Astrea and Keiko the day before. Maybe if he helped Blaze find a partner, he could get answers out of both of them.

"Okay, I'll help you find a partner, Blaze. I know some people who might be good candidates."

"Really? Thank you so much! Until then, the two of us can be partners." A new friendship had formed between the two.

* * *

Eyecatch 1- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden are seen sitting together on a couch playing a game. Astrea jumps up and down on the couch when she wins while Keiko throws a fit and Raiden pouts. All of their fairies appear on the screen, look at them, and then look at each other sighing.

Eyecatch 2- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden find a present and open it. It reveals their Cure consoles and they use them to transform into Cure Star, Cure Lucky, and Cure Flare.

* * *

"Sorry, I haven't seen Keiko. She didn't come to club today. Actually, she hasn't been coming for a while now...we don't know why though."

"Its okay, I'll look for her elsewhere. But thanks for answering my questions." Raiden started to ask everyone around school what Keiko and Astrea were up to, but the answer was always "I haven't seen them," or "Keiko's not around for club today". Things were starting to seem more suspicious as each day went on. Plus, he hadn't seen them around himself to ask questions either. He wondered what had happened to them. Since no one seemed to know where the two girls were, Raiden decided to start heading home for the day.

"Who's this Astrea and Keiko that you keep asking around for?" Blaze suddenly asked popping his head out of Raiden's bag.

"They're friends of mine who might be good canidates for the PreCure you were talking about. Actually, they might already be PreCure..."

"Really?! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because I'm not completely sure its true. I haven't seen them in a while, and even if I asked they would probably deny it."

"But now you have me! So it wouldn't be as awkward to ask."

"And if I'm wrong?"

"I'll erase their memories. Plus, if I can't find a proper partner, you can become a PreCure to help me, right?" Raiden stopped dead in his tracks when he said the last part. He hadn't even considered becoming a PreCure himself. If what he saw last week was true, and Astrea and Keiko really did get caught up in this "legendary warrior" mess, then he could be there to help them, he thought. Also, they could start spending more time together like before. Especially with Astrea...

"Hey! Are you okay Raiden? You dozed off on me." Blaze was now floating right in front of his face, staring at him. He didn't realize he was lost in thought for so long.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just out of it for a while. And you should get back in my bag before someone sees you."

"I believe it's too late for that." Raiden and Blaze turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who the hell are you?!" Raiden said to the strange woman.

"I am Arachne of the Anarchy Alliance and I've come for that fairy. Now hand it over so you can walk away quietly," she said while walking slowly towards them.

"Raiden! I'm not really sure who she is, but I think she's one of the bad guys!"

"Over my dead body! I won't let you take Blaze away!"

"Fine then, that can be arranged. Riota, come forth to destroy this boy and take the fairy unharmed!" A giant minotaur(1) like monster with a huge axe came charging towards him at high speed. Raiden grabbed Blaze and started running away as fast as he could. He wasn't sure he was going to make it out of this alive.

* * *

"Astrea, I think we should have told him."

"No way Keiko. We didn't tell him for his own protection. The less he knows the better." The two girls Raiden was looking for were patrolling the city as usual, looking for any monsters that might appear. It had actually become normal for these two to patrol the city after school everyday. There was one problem though—it just didn't feel right to not have Raiden with them.

"But it feels so wrong lying to him like this. Wouldn't it be better to tell him so he could fight with us?"

"Keiko, I want you to hear something important."

"What is it?" Astrea was not really a talkative person, so when she sounded serious, Keiko made sure to listen.

"Keiko, you know I'm a lot of things. A genius, a gaming goddess, a troll, a bitch, the list goes on, but there's one thing I'm not. I'm definitely not the type of person to put friends in danger to save my own ass. I enjoy schadenfreude, I really do, but I don't want him to get hurt."

"Sha—what now?"

"Schadenfreude. Its a German word that means you take pleasure in other people's pain. Watching people suffer is online is kinda funny." Keiko knew she had a large vocabulary, but when did she learn German?

"Astrea, you're a horrible person. You know that right?" Astrea burst out laughing while Keiko just sighed heavily. She had a feeling that Astrea would always be cruel like this.

"I don't mean to interrupt your strange conversation, but I sense a Riota nearby!" Spark suddenly exclaimed, popping her head out of Astrea's bag.

"Yeah, I sense it too," Chance the green rabbit says, popping his head out of Keiko's bag.

"Really? I don't hear any screams of terror or any—" The ground started shaking like crazy as soon as the words left Keiko's mouth. They started to hear the panicked screams in the background.

"Well, the ground is shaking like an earthquake and I hear the lovely sound of people's despair so I guess that's our cue. Shall we, Cure Lucky?"

"We shall, Cure Star!"

"Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm start!"

* * *

Raiden continued running away from the minotaur-like Riota as fast as he could. For such a large creature, it was running surprisingly fast. Without thinking, he accidentally ran into a crowded marketplace. The giant monster caused great panic among the people, making Arachne even happier.

"Keep running little boy! The greater the chaos, the bigger the pay check! Haha!" Arachne cackled.

"Shut up old hag! I won't—oh crud!" Raiden tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell really hard. The Riota had now caught up with him, but he no longer had the strength to get up.

"Raiden are you okay?!" Blaze broke from his grasp to check on him. "Please, we have to keep running!" The Riota started to come closer to the pair and was about to swing its axe at them. Blaze flew in front of Raiden to protect him and brace for impact. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Neither will we!" two voices said simultaneously. Two girls came running and drop kicked the monster into the wall.

"What?! there are TWO of them now?!" Arachne yelled in anger.

"The passionate light shining in the night sky, Cure Star!"

"The shining star blessed with happiness, Cure Lucky!"

"Two hearts fighting togther as one to end chaos..." They said in unison.

"Lucky Star PreCure!"

"Loving Sky PreCure!" The two stopped in their tracks after that.

"Star! I thought we agreed on a name already!"

"Lucky, for the last time, we can't use Lucky Star! That's copyrighted! Oh forget it, we'll pick a name later. Right now, we have a Riota to deal with."

"Great, the stupidity has multiplied. No matter, you will both soon parish. Riota! Destroy them!" It started to stand back up again and went charging in after them, swinging its axe. Star swooped under its attack to give it an upper cut to the stomach that sent it flying into the air. Lucky appeared above it and punched it right back to the ground.

"I thought minotaurs were supposed to be fierce monsters that were hard to defeat. I guess I was wrong. Now to finish it off with our new move!"

"Is it really safe to try that out? We just made it up and—"

"We'll be fine! Now let's finish it off!" They both stepped back and...

"PreCure Holy Stardust Strike!" the two yelled simultaneously. While the monster was starting to get back up again a stream of bright lights went straight towards it. The Riota was caught off guard and it was a direct hit. When it faded away, a rusted axe was left and a weird-looking tree symbol floated away.

"Is it me or was that too...easy?" Lucky asked Star in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess it was...something doesn't feel right...but—crap! We forgot about Raiden!"

"You mean this pathetic boy?" They turned around to see Arachne, standing over Raiden with the rusted axe in her hand. He was still face down on the ground, but one wrong move would cause him to be decapitated in an instant.

"Let him go old hag! He didn't do anything!" Blaze screamed angrily at Arachne.

"Sure, I'll let him go, if those two give up their Cure consoles and you come with me."

"Don't listen to her! It's a trap!" Raiden yelled.

"Shut it you worthless trash!" Arachne screamed while kicking him in the face. "Now...come with me or the boy gets it." She held the axe above his neck.

With no choice and Raiden's life on the line, the cures turned back to normal and gave their consoles to Blaze. He quietly floated over to where Arachne stood with despair in his eyes. He was about to hand them over when...

"NOW CHANCE!" Two fairies popped out the consoles. Chance landed on her face while Spark went inside her clothes. In her shock, Arachne fell backward and dropped the axe. Raiden saw this as his chance so he got up, grabbed Blaze with the consoles, and limped over to Astrea and Keiko.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" she screeched in anger. Arachne managed to pull them off of her and flung them to the sides. She was ticked off now.

"I'm sick of fooling around with you stupid children! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU HERE AND NOW!" She started to form a giant ball of dark energy in her hands.

"YOU'RE FINISHED PRETTY CURE!" Raiden stood in front of Astrea and Keiko ready to take the blast for them while they held onto him tightly. It might be the end for the trio...

"That's enough Arachne. Can't you see the damage you've caused here?!"...or not. Wow, I thought they were actually gonna die...

"Sh–Shadow-san! I, uh..."

"Your mission was to bring in the Cure consoles and the fairies ALIVE. NOT to lay waste to whatever stood in your path. I'm disappointed in you. Go back to headquarters and report to Lord Erebus. And clean yourself up, you look like a sore loser." Arachne blushed with embarrassment, but left silently to do what she was told. Shadow sighed to himself. He always had a strong dislike for his subordinates.

"Who the hell are you? Were you sent to kill us instead of her?!" Astrea called out in distress. The boy, supposedly called Shadow, smirked to himself.

"Oh, me? I'm from the dark. You don't have to worry about who I am. For now." He teleported away, leaving everyone extremely confused.

* * *

After everything that happened, they all went back to Keiko's house to patch up Raiden. He was in no condition to go back home this late on his own so Keiko convinced her parents and his to sleep over. They've known each other for a while now so this was kind of normal.

In their normal sleepover style, Astrea was laying on the ground watching anime on her computer, Raiden was near her reading a magazine, and Keiko was on her bed looking at messages on her phone.

"Raiden we're so sorry all of this happened. You were hurt because of it," Keiko said, turning her phone off and getting ready for bed.

"It's fine since we're all still alive, but why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"Because we didn't want normal people like you getting hurt," Spark suddenly interrupted. "We knew something like this would happen if civilians got involved."

"I kinda wish you told us earlier that you could hide in our phones...annoying and inconsistant little..." Astrea angrily whispered to herself.

"Hey! At least we're still alive! You're so ungrateful, Astrea! If it wasn't for Chance and I, we'd be dead!" Spark retorted.

"No, if 'obviously cliché evil teenager dude who needs to get over himself' hadn't stepped in, then we would be dead. Thanks for helping us and all, but I'm more curious as to who Sasuke 2.0 was." Everyone was silent after that. Astrea wasn't the only one questioning the mysterious boy who appeared to send Arachne away. Raiden decided to break the silence.

"It doesn't really matter now. As long as we stick together, we should be fine, right?" Raiden said wanting to reassure everyone.

"Right! If Raiden becomes a PreCure, we'll be okay!" Blaze exclaimed. Astrea and Keiko were shocked by this statement.

"I don't think I have what it takes to be a PreCure...I could barely protect you from that monster and we all almost died. I'm not sure I could handle this...but, at the same time, it feels wrong to just stand on the sidelines..." Raiden began to trail off. Sure, he wanted to help his friends, but this was all too much for him.

"Raiden, we don't want to force you to do this, so we'll let you sleep on it. If you want to help us, you can, but we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Keiko said reassuringly.

"Yeah, just sleep on it. We'll figure it out later..." Astrea trailed off as she turned her computer off, then got up to turn the lights off in the room. She got into bed with Keiko since they always share it while Raiden slept on a futon.

"Good night guys...I'm happy we lived to see another day," Keiko whispered happily.

"Good night," everyone else in the room replied.

*Me, a PreCure...maybe...* These were Raiden's last thoughts before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ending- PreCure Fantasy

I don't know this chapter felt kinda weird... maybe because the fight was short? I might redo it later... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! Here's next episode's preview.

(1) A minotaur is a monster from Greek mythology that has a bull's head and man's body. They're fierce creatures that are extremely hard to kill and often hold grudges. Although the Riota version in this chapter was a bit weak...

* * *

"Then why are you a PreCure in the first place?!"

"My name is Ares! I'm the strongest in the Anarchy Alliance."

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this."

"As Cure Flare, I won't allow you to hurt my friends!"

Chapter 4- Cure Flare! The Courageous Magical Boy!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4 is here! I'm keeping the intro short so enjoy!

Author's note: *thoughts* show what a character is thinking

* * *

"WE OVER SLEPT!" Keiko screeched in horror as she was putting on her uniform as fast as she could.

"...Don't care. I hate school anyway..." Astrea said turning over in bed.

"... F-five more m-minutes..." Raiden said as he began to doze off again.

Keiko grabbed her cure console, assuming Chance was in it, and began to pack up her school stuff. Seeing her two lazy friends still asleep, she went to the bathroom and grabbed a big bucket of ice water. She poured half of it on Raiden which shocked him awake and the other half went all over Astrea.

"What the hell Keiko?!" Astrea screamed in confusion.

"That was your shower and here are some towels to dry off." she said while throwing them in their faces. "Hurry up and get dressed you two! We don't have time to waste!" She ran out of the room and hurried to her family's cafe to get breakfast. Keiko's family owned the building and lived in the apartment up above so they were never short on food.

Raiden went to another room to change while Astrea stayed in there to get ready. Since Astrea was not a morning person, she moved slowly, taking a long time to get dressed. Raiden, on the other hand, got dressed quickly because he wore his uniform from yesterday. Luckily, Keiko's mom washed for him so it wasn't dirty any more.

Both of them stepped out into the hallway at the same time. Astrea still looked half asleep with some hair in her face. Raiden brushed it back for her so she could see better. She groaned happily and he knew it was her way of saying thanks.

*She's kinda cute when she's like this in the morning...* he thought to himself.

Keiko came running back up the stairs with a bagel in her mouth and their school bags in hand. She grabbed Astrea and Raiden's hands and ran back down stairs with them. She said goodbye to her parents on the way out the door. Keiko was still holding hands with the others as they ran to school.

"No Keiko... I want breakfast..." Astrea said annoyed.

"Too bad! You should've thought of that before getting dressed as slow as a turtle! Mother made us large bentos so you should be good until lunch," Keiko said back to her. Astrea couldn't fight back since she was tired so she just quietly rambled to herself.

Still running to school, they were almost there, but ran into someone. Keiko didn't have time to apologize so she kept holding on to the others hands and kept running.

"Watch where you're going stupid brats!" a tall muscular man in a dark work suit yelled.

"Sorry mister!" Keiko yelled back, but kept running.

"Jeez, my first day back from a business trip and this happens. I wonder if Neo and Arisu-chan are doing any better..." The man continued to have these thoughts until he reached his workplace, Discord Enterprises.

* * *

Chapter 4- Cure Flare! The Courageous Magical Boy!

Opening- Let's Play! Miraculous PreCure!

* * *

"Good morning Nightingale-san. I hope your business trip was enjoyable," a woman at the front desk said as the man walked in.

"Thank you, but it wasn't." Many people at their computers stopped to look up at him. They all feared the day he returned and now he was back. The workers could tell by the sound of his voice that he was already angered.

He breathed a huge heavy sigh before speaking again in a loud booming voice. "I'm back bitches and ready for your TORTURE." Everyone in the lobby cowered in fear of him.

"Does anyone know where Neo and Arisu-chan are? I have important business with them," he asked everyone in the vicinity.

"Masashi-san is in his office and I think Kaori-san is talking with superior," someone whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks for the info." He continued towards the elevator, but stopped midway when he noticed people were still staring.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?! GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone began to scramble back to their work places after that. The man went to an elevator to head towards the upper levels where his own office was. He also wanted to ask the other two in the Alliance what happened while he was gone.

He went straight to his office as soon as he reached the top floor. He breathed in the familiar air of the room feeling somewhat relaxed. He sat down at his desk to take a breather before he started his usual schedule. The man decided to rest a little before talking to his coworkers.

"It feels good to be back," he said to himself as he kicked back in his seat to put his feet up on his desk.

"Of course you're slacking off the moment I walk in the office, Andrew."

"Damn it Neo! You give me a headache every time I talk to you. Can you let me rest for a least five minutes before you start speaking?!" Neo walked into the room with a smug look on his face. He looked pleased to see the aggravation on Andrew's face.

"Of course he can't let you rest. If we have to suffer from stress, so do you." Arisu suddenly walked in to join the conversation.

"Oh great, now my headache is worse. What do you two want?" Andrew asked extremely annoyed at this point.

"There are new PreCure in town, Cure Star and Cure Lucky, and we think another one will be born soon too," Arisu said with slight anger in her voice.

"Really? To think so much has happened since I've been gone. Are we gonna bring them to our side like Cure Wisdom and Cure Bra-" Andrew paused for a second to rethink his word choice. He forgot that the cures had changed their names. "-I mean will they join us like Cure Malice and Cure Shadow?"

"Superior has yet to decide their fate, but they will most likely be destroyed since Malice and Shadow are strong enough on their own," Neo answered.

"I hope they're destroyed. Shadow is hard to control, basically out in his own little world while Malice is as arrogant as hell. Those kind of attitudes multiplying in this building would drive me insane," Arisu sighed in irritation.

"I don't really care if they're destroyed or not, as long as I get to destroy them, that's all that matters!" Andrew exclaimed, getting excited. Ever since he'd been away on business, he had gotten to attack anything recently so he was at his limit.

"Typical Andrew...brawn over brains all the time. How you haven't made a grave mistake in this company yet boggles my mind to no end," Neo said, making fun of his partner's way of work.

"Shut it Neo! No one cares about what you have to say. Now, do you two have something to tell me or did you just come in here to be pains in my ass?"

"We actually came to tell you that Lord Atsushi-sama wishes to see you in his office," Arisu replied.

"Probably about the new cures. I guess it's time for you to get your ass kicked too," Neo continued. Andrew was quite tired of the two talking to him and now felt like he wanted to destroy something. If the superior really did want him to go attack the new cures, he would happily do so.

"Okay, if superior wants me to see the new cures, so be it. But, be warned, if he asks me to take them out, I won't hesitate to go all out on them," he threatened as he stood up from his desk. He left the room to go see what the boss had to say. He was now filled with determination to destroy the cures if he ever crossed paths with them.

"Have fun getting your ass kicked!" Arisu called out to him.

"Oh, you mean like you did?" Neo shot back.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Neo?"

"It is, but at least I didn't throw a tantrum when I lost."

* * *

"What about the student council president? She seems like a good canidate," Keiko suggested to the group.

"No, she's always busy doing stuff. I can see her not showing up to fight because of a meeting or something," Raiden pointed out.

It was currently lunch at school. The trio and their fairies are discussing who would be a good partner for Blaze if Raiden didn't become a PreCure.

"Well then who? You've said no to everyone I've suggested so far! You seriously have to make up your mind or-"

"Say ah, Raiden!"

"Aaahh—" he said as he took a bite a food Astrea gave him. "—This food taste great! Keiko's mom makes the best food ever!"

"Are you two even listening?!" Keiko asked, angered.

"Yeah, we're listening. We're also trying to enjoy our lunch. Its called _multi-tasking_ if you didn't know, Keiko," Astrea replied.

"I detect sarcasm in your voice..."

"No, really? Anyway, going back to our topic at hand, I kinda agree with Raiden saying no to most of your choices. Most of the people you pick are either too busy, I don't know them nor have I met them, or...I just plain don't like them," Astrea continued.

"Well do YOU have any suggestions little miss know-it-all?"

"Of course I don't have any. I can't think of that many people I can deal with or people who can deal with me..." She trailed off.

"I don't get it. You were so ready about finding another person to fight with us quickly; now you can't decide? What's up with you?!"

"I don't know, its just, I don't want Raiden to get hurt..."

"But you're okay with someone you don't know or care about getting hurt?!"

"Basically, yes."

"Then why are you a PreCure in the first place?!"

"Um...for one, I was forced, and two, it was the heat of the moment so I panicked, and three, if the world is destroyed I won't be able to play my games anymore, now will I?"

"Astrea, those aren't good reasons!"

"Oh really? Well then—" The two continued to bicker for a while. All Raiden could do was sit there and watch his two friends fight. He knew that if he tried to intervene he would probably get yelled at like usual for trying to get in their business, but he decided to try anyway. He hated it when those two fought.

"Uh...guys? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Oh, so your on HER side now?"Keiko yelled angrily.

"I'm not on anyone's side here. I just think that this whole legendary warrior thing and Astrea being around other people besides us is hard to get used to. A lot of new things are happening to us so we have to figure out how to deal with them together. Maybe I'll be a PreCure, maybe I won't..."

"Get to the point, please," Astrea said, bored with this entire conversation already.

"I'm just saying that things are only going to get harder from here on out. We can't waste time bickering about things like this. I'll tell you this, by the end of the school day, I'll make my choice to be a PreCure or not. Will that make you feel better?"

Astrea and Keiko looked at each other. They started whispering things quietly to each other so Raiden couldn't hear them. When they stopped, it seemed like they had reached a decision.

"Alright then, you have until the end of the school day. I hope you make up your mind by then." The school bell rang as Keiko said those words. She picked up Chance and headed off to class.

"Keiko can be so overbearing sometimes...it's okay, Raiden, take all the time you need. Just...make it sure it's sooner than later. Come on lazy cat, we have a class to go to. Bye Raiden," Astrea said, grabbing the sleeping fairy as she walked away.

All Raiden could do was smile and wave goodbye. He had made a terrible choice of words on the spot.

*This afternoon after school?! What the hell am I thinking?! There's no way I can make such an important decision that quickly...what am I gonna do now?!* Those were Raiden's thoughts as he headed back to class with Blaze. He now felt like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"A school? I can't believe the boss sent me to fight a bunch of kids, but whatever. As long as someone gets hurt, that's all I want to see...look out PreCure! I'm coming for your heads!" Ares said as he walked to the trio's school...

Ares landed somewhere in the courtyard of the school. He looked around for any unsuspecting victims to make Riotas out of. He saw three students drawing together nearby; he decided that they would be good candidates.

"Excuse me, but do you know were the computer labs are? I'm here to run matinence for the school," he asked them in a fake-polite voice.

"Um...they're in the North Wing, but I think you have to see Yukiko-sensei before doing that," one of them answered.

"Ah, thank you. But before I go, would you mind trying out these headphones for me? I want to make sure they work before I give them to the school," Ares said as he held up three pairs of headphones. The students looked at each other, questioning the strange man. The students decided to try out the headphones since he said they were for the school. The students went pale as soon as they put them on. Strange noises emitted from the headphones, causing them to pass out.

"Your worthless hearts belong to Discord now! Come forth and destroy all who stand in your way!"

* * *

"Dammit Keiko! Why are you so uptight all the time?!" Keiko smacked Astrea in the head with a book.

"At least try to watch your language when we're in school!" Keiko said, wiping hair off of her book.

"But I'm angry! You're rushing Raiden into making a choice that may cost him his life!" Astrea said back to her.

"Really? You didn't seem to worried about the person's well-being before we knew Raiden could fight with us," she retorted back.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew Raiden was a candidate..."

"Astrea, your being biased, and you were biased for me too. We are all strong enough to take care of ourselves so you don't have to worry so much about it. Plus, I already know you like him, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What?! I don't...I mean...not like that...it's not that! I-" Astrea was cut off by the sound of loud screams of terror coming from the courtyard.

"Thank god, someone's getting hurt—I mean, oh no! We have to go save them and stuff..." Keiko rolled her eyes at her remark.

"This conversation isn't over you know! We'll finish this talk later." They checked the hallway to make sure no one was around. Then they pulled out their cure consoles.

"Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm Start!"

* * *

"Everyone evacuate to South Wing now!" different teachers continued to yell to the students. Almost all students had escaped except for Raiden. He stood in an empty classroom watching the battle from the window.

"Aren't you going to escape with the others?" Blaze asked.

"It doesn't feel right to run away and watch my two best friends fight out there without me."

"Don't worry Raiden. They're much stronger when transformed, I'm sure they can handle it!" Blaze said reassuringly.

"I guess your right..." Raiden trailed off, still feeling disheartened.

"See, look! They're finishing the monsters off now!" The two looked out the window to see the cures using their finishing attacks on the Riotas.

"PreCure Starlight Burst!"

"PreCure Lucky Blitz!"

Both of them shouted. The chameleon like monsters disappeared in flashes of light leaving two paint palletes behind. Two of the students began to wake up shortly after, but Raiden felt that something was off.

"Blaze, how are Riotas created?"

"I don't know the details, but I do know they use these strange headphones to make people pass out or something, then the heart's spirit is removed. They fill it with anger and despair, then poof—they have a Riota." Raiden looked out the window again to see the students from afar waking up. He realised that one of them still wasn't waking up...

With this realization he opened the window to call out to his friends. "Star! Lucky! There's still one more left!"

"Huh?! Raiden what are you doing?! You should have escaped—WAH!" Lucky was sent flying into the wall.

"One was camouflaged?! Come out from wherever you're hiding!" The monster did just that and appeared right in front of Star. It grabbed her with its long tongue to throw her up into the air. Then it grabbed her again to slam her back down to the ground.

"I have to go help them! I can't just sit here and watch my best friends get hurt!" Raiden said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, does this mean you've made up your mind?"

"Yeah I guess I have. They've been protecting me all this time so its my turn to protect them." Blaze looked straight into Raiden's eyes. He could tell he was serious about this.

"Okay, but it's dangerous to go alone, take this." Blaze gave him a small shining light that was in his bag. Raiden held it in his hands and it formed itself to look like a firework.

"Listen to me carefully Raiden. When you get out there, remember to..." Blaze continued to explain what to do as they both headed outside.

Star and Lucky weren't fighting well against the Riota. It kept disappearing and reappearing from their eyesight, making it almost impossible to land a hit on it. Plus, its tongue kept grabbing them when it got the chance to slow their movements or send them flying into a wall. They looked like they were almost done for.

"Lucky, I'm not sure I can keep this up for much longer..."

"I know, this saliva feels like it draining my energy..." Lucky fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Lucky! We can't give up now..." Star could barely stand up anymore. She collapsed as well.

"This was too easy! I guess Arachne and Narcissus really did overestimate you two. Riota, finish them off!" Ares happily barked the order. The Riota opened its mouth to begin gathering energy into it. A large sphere of darkness had appeared and it was ready to shoot it at the Cures.

"Goodbye, legendary warriors!" Ares screamed, laughing. The Riota shot the energy beam to finish them off. A shield of light appeared in front of them stopping the blast.

"Don't you dare touch my friends again," a voice said in a serious tone. The smoke cleared to reveal Raiden standing in front of them.

"Raiden...y-you have t-to get out of h-here..." Star tried to say.

"Don't worry, you two have done enough. Its my turn to fight this battle." He took his own Cure Console out of his pocket to do as he was told. He place the PreJewel at the top of it just like Blaze said.

"Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm Start!" he then traced a firework on the screen.

Raiden was engulfed by light that came from the Cure Console. He was now in an open space surrounded by an orange light. Ribbons swirled around to form a loose white shirt and dark colored pants. He spun around and a orange vest with a red tie appeared on him. More ribbons emerged from the light to form white boots with red straps around his legs. Orange wrist bands also formed along with a red choker. Finally, his black hair turned blonde with red and orange streaks. He touched his console to his waist turning into a white bag.

"The radiant light bursting with energy, Cure Flare!" he said striking a final pose.

"Cure Flare? How did you come up with a name so fast?" Star said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, that? I've been thinking about it all day," he told her.

"So, you're the new cure the others were talking about. Whatever, newborn or not, as long as you suffer, I get paid!" Ares boasted.

"As Cure Flare, I won't allow you to hurt my friends!"

"If we're doing introductions, my name is Ares! I'm the strongest in the Anarchy Alliance!"

"I don't care who you are, your actions here are unforgivable. You need to suffer the consequences of your actions!"

"Alright then...if you want me to suffer, fight us without holding back, Cure Flare! Show me what a PreCure can really do!"

* * *

Ending- PreCure Fantasy

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't you just love cliff hangers . Anyway chapter 5 should be out soon. Also, I'm sorry to say this, but there will no longer be previews from here on out. Why? Because the sentences I put in the preview go unused so I have to go back and change it (multiple times) so its not misleading. Don't worry they'll come back eventually, but for now, you'll just have to wait. See you next time!


End file.
